1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new pool cleaning device for allowing a user to easily apply clean solution to a side of the pool at the water line and scrub off the liner above the water line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,626; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,232; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,427; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,429; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,208.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool cleaning device. The inventive device includes a housing assembly that has a base portion. The foot portion is adapted for resting on a deck of a pool. A handle member slidably extends through the base portion of the housing assembly. The handle is adapted to be gripped by hands of a user. The handle member is linearly oscillatable along an axis of the handle member. A head assembly is coupled to the handle member. The head assembly is positioned below the housing assembly such that the head assembly engages the walls of the pool. The head assembly is adapted for facilitating cleaning of the walls of the pool when the handle member is oscillated along the axis of the handle member.
In these respects, the pool cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to easily apply clean solution to a side of the pool at the water line and scrub off the liner above the water line.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pool cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pool cleaning device construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to easily apply clean solution to a side of the pool at the water line and scrub off the liner above the water line.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pool cleaning device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pool cleaning devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pool cleaning device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pool cleaning devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing assembly that has a base portion. The foot portion is adapted for resting on a deck of a pool. A handle member slidably extends through the base portion of the housing assembly. The handle is adapted to be gripped by hands of a user. The handle member is linearly oscillatable along an axis of the handle member. A head assembly is coupled to the handle member. The head assembly is positioned below the housing assembly such that the head assembly engages the walls of the pool. The head assembly is adapted for facilitating cleaning of the walls of the pool when the handle member is oscillated along the axis of the handle member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new pool cleaning device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pool cleaning devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pool cleaning device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pool cleaning devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new pool cleaning device, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new pool cleaning device, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pool cleaning device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device for allowing a user to easily apply clean solution to a side of the pool at the water line and scrub off the liner above the water line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device, which includes a housing assembly that has a base portion. The foot portion is adapted for resting on a deck of a pool. A handle member slidably extends through the base portion of the housing assembly. The handle is adapted to be gripped by hands of a user. The handle member is linearly oscillatable along an axis of the handle member. A head assembly is coupled to the handle member. The head assembly is positioned below the housing assembly such that the head assembly engages the walls of the pool. The head assembly is adapted for facilitating cleaning of the walls of the pool when the handle member is oscillated along the axis of the handle member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device that allow a user to remove calcium, grime, or algae, from a pool wall without needing to enter the pool, kneel over the side of the pool, or empty the pool water.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pool cleaning device that save the user time when cleaning the pool, allowing the user more time to enjoy the pool.